Here Comes the Night
by Greenleaf1075
Summary: This story takes place right where season 1 left off. This is about how a woman can change the future, but only if she can find the love within her. There is going to be a lot of things that you never thought of when it comes to the X-Men. Kurt/OC and Logan/OC and maybe others; Rated T for now, but it may go up in the future. Reviews are encouraged! THIS IS NOT MARIE-SUE!
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N….. Hello everyone, thank you for taking some time to read my story. Just a little info before we begin….. This takes place right after the first season ending, so I guess you could say that this is my version of what season 2 would have been like if I had written it and added my own characters and craziness. I really hope that you enjoy the story. Please, please, please let me know what you think…. I encourage lots of comments, good or bad. I always want to get better. Thank you very much!**_

_**I do not own Wolverine and the X-Men, no matter how many shooting stars I wish on, haha.**_

There everyone stood, waiting, wishing for Xavier to tell them that it was all over; that the future they wanted would come, and that they were out of danger, but it never came.

Jean took in a sharp breath as she heard what Xavier told them about a mutant by the name of Apocalypse. She held Scott's hand tighter wanting, needing him to make her feel better, to tell her that everything was going to be okay, but he never did. Scott was cold, something she had never felt from him before, and this worried her. Her thoughts were broken when she heard Logan speak.

"So Chuck what you're sayin' is that there is now a future where Sinister and this guy named Apocalypse have come together to make perfect mutants? And everyone under the sun is now worshippin' them?" Logan took a deep breath and rubbed his forehead. _Oh this cannot get any worse_, he thought.

"Dis is very bad indeed," Kurt said his tail swishing side to side. "Vhat is it wve can do to stop vis?" Kurt couldn't help the fear that came from his voice. He had little dealings with Sinister before, but he knew what kind of man he was, if you can even call someone like that a man.

Xavier took a deep breath and rubbed his forehead, "there is only one thing you can do. There is a woman that can help you. She has been under everyone's radar for years. I've made it so no one can find her, which will make it very difficult for you to find her. Cerebro will not help you in this; she has put in mental blocks to stop anyone from finding her."

"So what do we do?" Jean asked stepping away from Scott. She couldn't focus her energy on him now, the team needed her more then she needed answers from him.

"Good question. What you could do is use Cerebro to put out 'feelers', maybe she can pick them up where ever she is and understand that we need her."

"Wait a second, why are we looking for someone when we don't even know a name. Do you even know a name for her?" Scott asked folding his arms across his chest and furrowing his brow. Everyone, even Xavier, could tell there was something wrong with him, that he was colder then he used to be. Everyone knew him to be business, but out right rude and undermining to Xavier was out of line for him.

Xavier smiled a weak smile, he needed them to trust him and he knew he needed to do whatever it took to get them all on his side. "I only know her by her code name Shadow. I meet her many years ago when I was younger. She was one of the first mutants I had met," Xavier explained.

Logan laughed, "How is some old lady gonna help us defeat the big bad Apocalypse that is comin'?"

Xavier chuckled and shook his head, "she is not what she seems. She was born in the mid 1600's. Her mutation is like none I've seen before, or since. She is the strongest mutant I have ever come across."

Everyone in the room gasped. They had always thought that Xavier, Jean, and Erik were the strongest mutants, but to hear there was one that was stronger shocked them all. No one could believe what they were hearing.

"What is her power?" Kitty asked her voice shaking as she held onto Tildie's hand.

Xavier took a deep breath, this is the part I have been dreading. Trying to explain what she can so without everyone in that room freaking out is going to be very difficult. "She has a very unique power. She can create powers, mutations, within herself and other people. She also has the ability to take them away," Xavier paused as everyone in the room gasped. He knew what this meant to a lot of people, but he needed them to focus.

"You mean she can take away my power?" Rogue asked her eyes huge and full of excitement.

"Yes, but from what I can remember it's not accurate, and it's something that she doesn't like doing often. This is important, if Sinister finds her before she finds you everything will be over. She is the mutant that he has been looking for all this time and he didn't even know it," Xavier said, suddenly becoming very serious. "This cannot come true. In this future she is imprisoned and it's because of her mutation that they have all these mutants and the world is controlled by Apocalypse."

"We got it bub. I'll make sure this happens," Logan said as Xavier said good-byes to everyone and wished them luck.

Logan turned to look as the faces of the people around him. He noticed everyone having a mixed reaction to what Xavier had told them, but he knew to trust him and to believe him when he says that it's important.

"Look I know what Xavier just told us changes a lot, but we need to stay focused. If he's right about this woman then we need to do whatever it takes to try and get her here with us," Logan said forcing everyone out of their own minds. "Jean, do what Xavier suggested; go to Cerebro and put some 'feelers' out there. Let's see if we can try and get her to take a bite of our worm. Hank, Rogue, and everyone else I need us all to try and find out what is going on. Where Sinister is and what is he planning? And anything about this Apocalypse guy that we can find," Logan said looking directly at Rogue. He knew what she was thinking and he couldn't have her imagining something like that. She is perfect, and she just needs to understand that.

Leaving the little room where Xavier's sleeping body laid, everyone set out to do what they could to ensure that the future that Xavier talked about wouldn't come true. Logan took one more look behind him before he closed the door, "Xavier, I hope your right about bring someone like that here. She'll be known once she's with us. Let's hope this works out." Taking a deep breath he turned and left his sleeping body.

**_Somewhere in Rome_**

She had no idea what time it was, but that didn't matter to her. She had spent the better part of two weeks in this dusty forgotten library, reading scrolls in forgotten languages. She had no real idea what she was looking for, she never really did, but the last bit of information she had gotten told her to go to Rome. The scrolls she was looking for where somewhere in here, she could feel it. However, she had no luck. Maybe I just need some air; this dust has got to be making me crazy.

Standing, stretching her long figure, cracking her joints and readjusting herself, she saw something out of the corner of her eye. Could it be? Could this really be what I have been looking for? The scroll was covered in dust, and almost unreadable, but to her it was just fine. Her eyes were mutated to be able to see in the dark at the smallest of objects.

She carefully slipped the scroll from underneath the mountain of other papers, making sure not to drop anything or disturb what laid there. Unrolling the long forgotten scroll and taking a quick look she smiled, this is it! Her large red eyes couldn't believe themselves, so many years and she had finally found the last scroll! She quickly rolled it back up and placed under her jacket.

With her excitement almost bubbling over, she quickly, yet quietly ran up the broken stairs, careful to jump the ones she knew that wouldn't be able to support her weight.

Finally making her way to the top, she put her sunglasses on and placed her hood over her head. She heard the distance yelling of a man that must have seen her coming from the basement of the museum. She only waved her hand making him forget what he was even doing out in the rain.

Standing in the rain she looked to the sky with a smile. Maybe now, after all this time, I can have a normal life. Well, as normal of a life as someone like me can have after all these long years.

Walking down the street, she watched as the people of Rome ran from their busses to their building, carrying groceries and small children. That was something she always wanted. Something she had always dreamed of having, but a life on the run does not go well for a family or even friends.

Lost in her own thoughts she almost missed the ping that went off inside her head. She stopped instantly, waiting for it to come again. She quickly turned westward, trying to get a sense of where it was coming from or who it was coming from. Looking around to window and street corner, she realized that it was far too faint to come from anywhere around here, or even Europe. It is far too west, must be coming from the United States. She chuckled softly to herself; there is only one person in this world that I know that is this powerful, Xavier.

Turning to head down the street in the opposite direction she was originally heading in, she smiled, she knew that there was no way that was an accident, and he was looking for her. What could it be that he needs me for? He has never once tried looking for me before. He knows what could happen if I am found out. This must be very important.

She didn't give it another thought, only waved a cab down and quickly climbed in.

The cabby turned and simply smiled at her, "dove troppo?" He asked.

She smiled back and said in perfect Italian, "per l'aeoporto."

**'Dove troppo' Italian for 'Where to'**

**'Per l'aeoporto' Italian for 'To the airport'**

**_The Future_**

Xavier placed his head piece down, rubbing his temples. He knew that this was their only chance of getting things back to the way they needed to be. He couldn't let this future that he was now living in continue. I can only hope that they continue to trust me and that they find a way to trust her.

"Did it work?" A female voice with a slight Irish accent asked. Startled, and unaware to the fact that he was no longer alone in Cerebro, he turned his chair. Brown tired eyes meet large red eyes. She stood at the door way leaning on the frame, her posture telling him she was relaxed, but her eyes saying something else completely.

Xavier shook his head, "I'm not sure anymore. I can only hope that when they meet you they will trust you more then you will trust them."

The woman laughed, a rather genuine laugh, something he had not heard come from her lips in sometime. "Yes, I understand where you are coming from. If he is there, then I can say it will be a lot easier on me to want to believe in them," she said turning to walk with Xavier down the hall and to the elevator.

"Ena, is there something I need to know about what was going on with you back then?" Xavier asked looking into the woman's eyes.

Ena dropped her gaze and looked at him sadly. She didn't know what to say to him, it was because of what she does back then that made everything go so terribly wrong. Shaking her head, trying to change her horrible thoughts, running a hand through her now short platinum hair, she smiled. "We've already done something to change it. Now we just have to wait to see if my past self can help do something about it."

Xavier nodded, knowing that she wasn't going to say anything more then she needed too, and that was all he needed to know.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N**__** Thank you everyone for reading my story. I hope that you are enjoying yourselves! And thank you to Dragoncat for the great review and I can't forget about my great Betas X-Menobsessed26 and my loving, caring, and supportive boyfriend! Please keep reviewing! Oh, and to let you guys know the translations for the foreign languages are at the end of every segment. **_

_**Xavier Institute **_

Forge grunted as he worked on the Danger room. The Danger Room had taken quite a beating in the past couple of days from Logan's adamantium claws.

"Shit….Damn…. I can't keep fixing everything he destroys!" Forge yelled angrily. Taking in a deep breath, he calmed his fried nerves with slow exhale. _Breath, calm down, everything will be alright. Maybe I can work this to my advantage…_

Forge sat up, thinking about how he could improve his Danger Room. Lost in thought, he didn't notice anyone entering the room.

"Whacha doin' there Forge?" Rogue asked, leaning against the door frame, watching Forge smack his head on the desk above him.

Rubbing his head, he winced at Rogue as she laughed. "Ugh, that hurt, Rogue. You sure know how to sneak up on a guy," he said, getting to his feet. "Is there something I can do for you?"

Rogue sat down in the chair across from him. She nervously fiddled with her fingers as she tried to figure out the right words. "Forge, if you had a chance would you get rid of your powers?"

Shocked by the question Forge's eyes grew very large. "Um, I don't think so. My powers have never bothered me. Why do you ask?" Forge quickly realized the words that came out of his mouth. _Of course her power bothers her. She can't touch anyone. If that were my power, I'm not sure I would be happy with them, either._

Rogue nodded. She was one of the students here that wished her power away, and now with the idea as a possible reality, the idea frightened and excited her more than she could openly express. Now, if only they could find the woman that _could _take her power away.

Noticing that Rogue was somewhere else, Forge stepped closer to try and distract her, "Rogue, is everything okay? I know what I said was a little rude, but that wasn't what I meant to say, I mean what I meant to say was..."

"It's fine Forge, I understand what you meant," Rouge said, shaking her head, and as she tried to rid the ideas and images out of her head, she feigned a smile. Forcing a fake laugh out loud, she rose from her seated position and rested her hand on Forge's shoulder. "Thanks for listenin' to what I have to say. It's hard to be heard around here sometimes."

Forge hesitated for a moment then quickly smiled back at her. Touching the gloved hand she'd placed on his shoulder, he took a moment to try and understand where she was coming from. _It really must be hard being her. Wanting, needing human contact, but never being able to do so. _

Rogue left Forge in the Danger Room and walked to the nearby elevator. Before pushing the button, she leaned her head on the wall and slammed her fist into it. A tear escaped, lightly falling upon her cheek. Opening her eyes again, she caught her single tear as it floated to the ground; she quickly wiped her nose and turned to push the button to go to the ground floor. Straightening her jacket and her hair as the lift lowered itself; she made sure that no one else could see that she was a mess. Rogue stepped out of the elevator onto the first floor a bit more refreshed.

Rogue watched Ororo and Logan walk down the hall past her, chatting about who knows what, as she honestly ignored the both of them. Running up the stairs, she ran passed Jean standing in front of her room door. "Oh, hello Rogue. Is everything okay?" Jean asked, startled.

Rogue eyed the redhead. Jean and Scott had been acting weird ever since Jean came back and Emma was shattered. "Everything is fine. Are you okay? Why are you just standing outside your bedroom door?" Rogue asked, walking slowly around Jean.

Jean blushed as she shuffled her feet, "Oh no, everything is fine. Just… um… nothing…. Nothing is wrong," Jean said bowing her head bashfully.

Rogue instantly felt grief for the woman that stood in front of her. Everyone had always seen Jean as a strong, powerful, beautiful woman; everything that Rogue wished she could be, but right now all she could see was a broken woman. "Jean, everything is going to be okay. Things always end up working out, even if we think they don't," Rogue said standing next to Jean. She placed her hand on her shoulder, trying her best to be supportive, Rogue was not known nor used to that role in life; it was usually Jean that held that role, not Rogue.

Jean nodded and forced a smile upon her lips. "Thanks Rogue. Sometimes it's nice to just talk to someone," Jean said rubbing Rogue's gloved hand.

She watched as Jean opened the door to a dark room. Rogue smiled to herself, because in that moment she was happy that she could help Jean, even if at the end of the day no one would know. Rogue walked down the hall into her own room. Closing the door behind her she leaned against the door. Her mind raced and wondered at what the future could hold. Could she really get rid of her powers if she had the chance, or would she regret it? _I will never have a normal life if I have my powers, but then again I wouldn't know any of these people if I didn't._

Rogue walked to her bed and fell upon the blankets and pillows. She sighed throwing her arm over her eyes. She couldn't think about this anymore. All of this was too much for her and the only thing she wanted to do was close her eyes and go to another place.

Scott was sitting by the window in the bedroom he shared with Jean- the bedroom that Jean no longer felt welcome in. The room was dark as a reflection of his feelings. His stomach hurt, his heart hurt, his _soul_ hurt. He now had the woman he had fought for, but it just wasn't what he thought it was going to be. He wasn't happy and he couldn't figure out what was missing.

Sighing, scratching the scruff on his face, he turned from the window to find Jean in the doorway. He had no idea how long she had been standing there, but the look in her eyes told him that she was worried about him.

"Scott, it everything okay?" Jean asked, crossing the dark room, reaching for his hand.

Scott jerked his hand away, instantly regretting it when he saw how much hurt was in Jean's eyes. Taking her hand, he touched her cheek with the other, trying his hardest to bring a smile to his lips. "Everything is fine. I'm better that you're back in my life," he said stroking her cheek gently.

Jean smiled, or at least she tried too. She knew that Scott was holding back from her. She knew that there was something going on, but also couldn't betray his trust by using telepathy upon him. She had made that promise so long ago, yet now, she knew that he had to trust her before he would ever talk to her.

They stood there for a moment, just trying to figure each other out. They had been apart for so long, and they did need this. They needed to feel each other in order to be with each other.

Scott pulled Jean's chin up to meet his lips. His kissed her gently, savoring her flavor and _remembering_ the way she felt against him. He couldn't help but want more. No, he _needed _more, and he needed her.

Jean gasped as she felt Scott pulling her closer, feeling his need for her only made her want him. Maybe this is what he needed; maybe this is what_ she_ needed.

Jean used her powers to close the door to their bedroom, wishing that once they opened those doors, they would be one again.

It had been a week since they had last seen Xavier, one week since Jean had lost the Phoenix, and one week since they learned they had traded one horrific future for a more terrifying one.

Logan was fuming. He felt stuck. There had to be something that he could do, but there wasn't. Jean had put the 'feelers' out a week ago and nothing happened. The only thing that Logan could do was stomp around the mansion avoiding everyone's glare.

Logan pushed his way into the kitchen and into the fridge, paying no attention to Kitty, Tildie and Bobby as they gawked at his gruffness. He grabbed a beer out of the fridge. "What?! What are you looking at?" He asked, popping the top off the bottle with his middle claw.

Bobby smirked, while the girls felt awkward under his angry gaze. "Sure looks like you could really use a chill pill there, Logan," Bobby said, winking at Kitty.

Logan leaned dangerously close to the Ice Man face; Bobby could feel Logan's hot breath as he spoke, "And what is it to you, bub? Is there something you wanted?"

Bobby stuttered, trying to regain his air of 'coolness', "Ah, nothing. I didn't mean anything by it. I swear!"

"That's good, Icicle-boy," Logan said, taking a long swig of his bottle and spun out of the kitchen. Behind him he could hear Kitty and Tildie snickering and only imagined the look on Bobby's face. The thought alone made him smile, just a little.

As Logan made his way through the dining hall, he nearly ran over Ororo as she came down the stairs. "Logan, I've been looking for you," Ororo said noticing, yet still not caring, that he was in a horrible mood.

"Oh yeah, whaddya want?" Logan grunted, chugged another portion of his beer down and pulled out a cigar from his pocket.

Ororo crinkled her nose when Logan lit the nasty-smelling cigar. "You know that the government is starting to let go of the mutants they had in captivity. I think we should start thinking about opening up the school again. There will be a lot of kids on the streets with nowhere to go," Ororo said, following Logan into the sitting room.

"Look, I don't have da time to be dealin' with this. When would I find time to babysit a school?" Logan turned to Ororo with a ball of smoke puffed from the side of his mouth. He then chewed on the cigar, awaiting her response.

Ororo huffed and yanked Logan's cigar out of his mouth. Throwing it into the lit fireplace, Ororo stood up as Logan glared silently at her. He knew that there was no way he could win this argument; at this point, he just had to figure out how from beneath her fiery glare.

"Okay, ya win, but I'm not gonna to be a part of this. This is gonna be _your_ school," Logan said, pointing a grubby finger in her direction. She brightened up instantly.

Ororo smiled, she knew that within that rough exterior there was a little teddy bear inside. No matter what he said, she knew that he was always going to help find the children for the school, and help take care of them. "Thank you Logan. We'll need to start getting materials and getting the rooms ready for the students," Ororo's eyes beamed with excitement.

"Yeah, yeah, we'll make sure that happens. Put a list together and get with Hank- I'm sure he's got ideas of his own." Logan grumbled. Waving his hand, he took another swig of beer as if that proved his point.

Ororo leaned in to give Logan a kiss on the cheek before she left the room.

Logan smiled as he watched her leave. Her excitement about opening up the school again almost made him forget the problems they had going on at the moment. Almost…

Finally trying to relax, Logan plopped down on the large sofa across from the fireplace. He couldn't help but mull over the recent events. They had found Jean, figured out how the war was started and vanquished another world war by eliminating the Phoenix.

Now, the only thing left was to find the _Shadow _woman before something else happened. _I just don't understand how one woman could help that much? What's it that she knows? _

Logan grunted a sigh. He knew that sitting here was getting him nowhere. Getting up from the large over stuffed sofa, Logan cracked his neck with a massive crunch. "Well, sitting around here, doing nothing, isn't getting me very far- fast. Maybe I should try and find out where the elf and Hank are," in a huff of fur, he left the room to change his clothes and sniff out his comrades.

_**New York City Sewer**_

Kurt lowered the lid of the sewer drain before jumping down to meet Hank at the bottom. "Wvat is it ve are looking for again?" Kurt asked, lifting his foot and inspecting the sludge on the bottom of it.

"Since Emma took in the Phoenix and shattered because of it, I figured we owe it to her to try and put her back together again," Henry said, looking around picking up what a looked like a small diamond shard.

"And you tink she is still alive?" Kurt asked, moving to stand by Hank's side.

Henry laughed, bending over to pick up another shard of Emma he'd found next to a discarded left shoe. "Yes, I have to believe that she is still alive. A mind like hers couldn't be destroyed that easily. Or, at least, I would think so," Hank said with a sad smile.

"Ja, ich versteche*. Ve, at least, could try or at least, ve should try," Kurt said, bending over to pick up a shard.

Henry and Kurt spent several minutes in silence, searching the sewers for more diamond shards. It didn't take long for each of them to fill a small portion of the sack they had brought with them. It was then that they heard the distance sounds of someone swishing along the wet sewer floor.

The two men jumped to the sewer ceiling above them, holding onto the nearby pipes that lead to the surface. They waited for the person to emerge from the shadows, wondering if they were going to have a fight on their hands, or not.

"Hey boys, do you plan on stayin' up there forever, or should ya come down here and explain why you're slummin' it down here in the sewers?" Logan's gruff voice broke the silence in the dank air.

He had closed the distance between them very swiftly before they knew it; then startled them once he spoke up. It wasn't often that he could do such a thing, but the smell and the wind were working in his favor down here.

Kurt and Hank peeled themselves from their higher perches to meet Logan in the muck. "Ah, hello Logan," Henry said, playfully slapping his friend on the shoulder.

"Ja, it is good to see something friendly down in this nasty place," Kurt said, bending over to pick up another piece of Emma's broken form.

"Whaddya two doing down here?" Logan asked, crossing his arms and leaning against the side of the sewer.

"We are looking for pieces of Emma's broken diamond form," Henry said, waiting for Logan's negative response.

"Good luck, bub," Logan said with a slight laugh and a shake of his head.

"Ja, ve vill definitely need it," Kurt said, carefully wading down the tunnel in search of more shards.

The three men walked comfortably in complete silence while still keeping an eye out for more shards. It had been a long time since any of them could do anything without someone, somewhere needing them for some reason. They didn't feel pressured or rushed to do anything at this one moment.

That feeling didn't last long, though. Logan was quickly brought back to reality when he glanced into one of the shards.

"Hank, Kurt, mind if I ask ya somethin'?" Logan said, putting the small shard into the sack.

"Yeah, Logan; what's on your mind?" Henry said, inspecting another shard before putting it with the others.

"Do ya think that we can trust Chuck when it comes to this 'Shadow' lady?" Logan asked, standing side by side with his companions.

Henry and Kurt looked at each other, concern washed over their faces. It wasn't like Logan to question what the Professor said. Yes, everyone knew that they didn't always share the same thoughts on how things should be handled, but Logan always trusted what he had to say.

"I believe the Professor said there was something important about her and so there must be. He would not have told us if he did not think it would help," Henry said, resting his large paw upon Logan.

Logan brushed Henry's large paw off his shoulder and gave his friend a sideways glance. Just when he was about to release his snide remark, the sounds of movement echoed from deeper inside the tunnels.

Reacting quickly, the X-men leapt into more defensive postures as they carefully walked closer to the sounds.

It didn't take long for the noises to become voices. Pinned against the nearby corner, they listened to the muffled conversation as it grew louder.

"…_.no idea where he went!"_ The female voice said, sounding very serious.

"_Well, this is where we were told he would be!" _A man's voice said, with more power than the previous feminine one.

A lull in the conversation brought a moment of silence then a softer voice spoke in reply. Logan made a move to be seen by the voices, but Henry stopped him. Hank shook his head, "_We shouldn't get involved. We have no idea who that is, or what they could do," _Henry whispered.

"_Okay fine, you're right, but let's get this over with. I'm tired of being in this God forsaken sewer a single moment longer than we need too," _the female voice said before they heard two distant footsteps of people walking through the sludge.

The three men shrugged as the mysterious conversation began its decline in the dingy sewer line. Kurt silently crawled up the wall, while Henry grabbed onto the pipes to swing amongst them and Logan dredged through the water, all three of them heading street side in quiet thought.

"Vhat do you dink dat was about?" Kurt asked, making his way up the ladder to the street above.

"I have no idea my blue, furry friend," Henry said from behind Kurt.

"Huh, ya know this shit around here just keeps gettin' weirder, and I ain't likin' any of this," Logan said when he finally reached the surface.

"Yes, let us ponder the implications later. It is nearly 5 o'clock and I do believe we should think about heading back to the mansion," Henry said, taking the sack of shards they had found.

"Ja, I am feeling a bit tired. You two may not feel the need to sleep, but I am feeling mude*," Kurt said rubbing the back of his neck.

Henry and Kurt made their way back to the SUV they brought to the city, while Logan left on his bike. The three of them made their way back to Westchester, all of them silent each of them thinking about how they were going to play a role in the way that the future is going to be.

_*Ja, ich verstehe German for__-Yes, I understand_

_*Mude is German for__-Tired_

_**Northern Ireland**_

It had been quite some time since Ena had seen Ireland. Stepping off the plane, she inhaled in the fresh, damp air; she couldn't help the smile it brought to her lips. She missed her homeland; it always felt like home, and no matter how many bad things occurred to her here, it will always remain her home.

As evening set, Ena walked out of the Enniskitlen airport and began her 10 mile route south east to her home in an area simply called The Big Dog Forest. It was just North West of the nearest town of Derrgonnelly. Now saying that the town was near was quite a stretch; it was almost 15 miles away from where she lived with hardly a populace of 600 people. However tiresome the trip might be, it was her sanctuary. It was her place where she could be alone and no one would bother her, much less find her.

It was also something one wouldn't expect. Hidden deep in a wooden grove laid a tree with a secret cavern underneath. There, beyond the eyes of the world, laid her beautiful home full of four hundred years' worth of all her books and journals that she had collected over the centuries. Everything she had learned and everything she has ever experienced, thoughts and memories, all rested beneath that tree.

The lakes and rivers that lay in her path never once broke her step as she came upon them. Without even thinking, she walked bare onto the water; little blocks of ice formed under each of her bare feet and disappeared once her foot left the little pad.

As her walk continued, she thought of the mixed emotions that were brought up while traveling through the country side. She loved her country, and nothing could ever replace it, but so many bad things had happened here. Her losses had definitely been tragic throughout her life, and she didn't know how much longer she would be able to handle it if something else tragic happened to her. She was a resilient person, but even the strongest have their breaking point.

A wicked chill went up her spin as she neared her home. Still feeling something distressing from faraway lands, her thoughts turned inward: are they still looking for me? It must be serious if they just won't give it a rest.

The foxes stopped chasing the rabbits, and the badgers rose from their homes, all of them welcoming her. The owls hooted and Ena nodded smiling her appreciation to them. She loved the animals, every single one of them, but she also knew that there was a circle of life, and that everyone played a role.

Stepping in front of the largest tree in her wood, the earth parted, showing a spiral stair case. Walking forward, she threw small fire balls to light the candles that lined the dirt wall deeper into the cavern. Going further into the cavern, following the candles as they lit themselves along the path then opening up to a large open room that looked to be two stories tall, she finally sighed in relief. Large sconces in the room lit inside, revealing a very comfortable setting before her; bookshelves lined the walls full of forgotten books and tomes. Large overstuffed chairs and couches were everywhere and a beautiful large bed was in the back of the cavern with a small waterfall and stream breaking the large room in two.

Paintings and canvassed art leaned against many of the bookcases and random musical instruments encompassed almost every corner of the room. Even though her home was a cave, there was nothing dark or dank about it- in fact, there was nothing but softness and invitation when she walked through to an empty space in the bookshelves.

Sighing again slightly, finally feeling the weight of the last several months on her shoulders, she made her way to the large ultra-soft bed and plopped onto it. Feeling the cool fabric and the plushness of the pillows and the blankets, she rested her tired body. Stretching from her toes to her shoulders, she let her mind wonder to the many things that had transpired the last few months and the possibilities of what could happen when she went back to the States.

She couldn't help the nauseating feeling that emerged in her gut, though. _Why do I get the feeling that there is something bad about to happen…? _Shaking her head, trying to rid the horrible thoughts that emerged in her mind, she sat up looking into the pool of water that lay at the bottom of the small waterfall that was near her bed. _I could look, but no. Life would be meaningless if I always looked into the future to see what was going to happen. I cannot rely on my powers for everything._

Lying back down on the bed, she finally closed her eyes, willing herself to fall asleep. It didn't take long for her mind to start to wonder into her vivid dreams. She hoped that maybe she could wander into her past, just to feel the loving touch of someone long gone and forgotten by most, but not by her.

Several hours later Ena awoke in her homely cave. She rubbed her eyes and looked to the cave ceiling; it was a labyrinth of spider webs and the lost shells of insects. Stretching while she yawned, she pushed many of her pillows off her bed to the dusty floor and there realized the cloud of filth as the air rose upward. Frowning at the condition her home was in, she decided that it was time to do a little cleaning. Walking around her home with patience, she dusted every nook and cranny while still organizing the hap hazard papers she had lying around.

Before long Ena looked around her lovely home and was completely satisfied with it. She plopped herself on one of the overstuffed chairs and picked up one of the books she had on the table next to it. She wanted to read the words that were on the page but quickly realized that she couldn't pay attention at all. Her mind then softly drifted off to the Professor. It had been a long time since she had last seen him and wondered why he chose now to beckon. What was going on exactly?

Sitting up from the large chair, she laughed at herself. _You can sit here all day long and wonder what it is he wants or you can get you act together and check it out for yourself! _Ena quickly threw the book back on the end table and jumped up from her chair. She walked past the many bookcases that stood nearly two stories tall and the many musical instruments that she had scattered throughout the cave over the centuries.

Ena soon found herself in front of a large rock that was placed behind the small waterfall that came from a small hole in the ceiling of the cave. Without a thought, she motioned her hand slightly and the earth around her started to move as the rock rolled across the floor. When it moved the hidden room behind it materialized. Ena walked into the small room and grabbed the large duffle bag that was on a hook on the wall and started grabbing the things that she knew she would need when going to America.

A few minutes later, Ena left the small room and watched as the large rock roll back to its resting place. She made her way through her cave and slowly up the stairs to the world that waited outside. Throwing the bag over her shoulder, she waited as the roots of the tree and its earth parted for her to pass. Now, she could be on her journey to America.

The sun shone brightly as she stepped outside and she couldn't help the smile that crossed her lips. There weren't many days in Northern Ireland that the sun would shin this vividly, but the people of the land took advantage of every minute.

Ena took the long route to get to the airport just so that she could enjoy every minute she could. It had been a few years since she had been back to her beloved homeland, and she had no idea when the next time she would have another chance to get out here. She had no idea what was to come, knew nothing about what was going to happen yet she did know that now was the time to get everything in order. Something in the back of her mind told her that her life was about to change, either for the good or the bad, and that left an unsettling feeling in her stomach.

Walking through the airport unnoticed again, Ena looked for an empty spot on the next flight to America. Taking her seat, she pulled out the cell phone that she had stashed behind the large wall in her cave and dialed a number. Ena waited for a familiar voice to pick up but it never came, instead there was the monotone voice of an answering machine.

"Mika, Ryu, I don't know where you are, but if you get this before I land, I'm on my way to America. I'll get a hold of you again when I touch land. I hope that everything's okay, I've missed you and I hope to see you soon," Ena said into the phone, sighing then rubbing her dry eyes.

Moments later, she felt the plane take off. She turned off the cell phone and placed it back in her pocket just as her beloved Ireland got smaller and smaller and the dark blue of the ocean was the only in the tiny window. In a few hours, she would find herself in New York City, and soon enough on her way to Westchester, where her future lay in wait for her.


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N _**_Hello everyone! Thanks for reading my story. Just wanted to say a quick thank you to OzeraBand for the fav, follow, and comment. Triple whammy, gotta love those! Also a big thanks to my Beta reader X-Menobsessed26 and my wonderful and supportive boyfriend. Without them I wouldn't be able to have something so awesome! Thanks for everything and please review!_

_**South Africa**_

"…anda! What the hell?" Erik said, stumbling backwards onto Pietro. Quickly regaining his composure, Erik pushed his son away from behind him. "Where the hell did Blink send us?"

Pietro brushed himself off to scold his father, "I have no idea, but I'm guessing you weren't talking to me." He sped around his father then quickly shot off in a cloud of dust. Within seconds he came back, not even slightly winded. "I have been in ten different directions for ten miles and I can't find anything," Pietro said looking to his father.

"We're in South Africa," Erik said, breaking Pietro's thought as his feet left the ground. He floated passed his son towards what he thought was the direction of a town. Erik used the Earth's magnetic pull to lead him Northbound.

Pietro grimaced in annoyance; he caught up to his father within a blink. "Where are you going? There's nothing out there!" Pietro exclaimed.

Spinning quickly and grabbing his son by his collar, pulling him off the ground, "You insolent fool! I know exactly where I am going, and I don't need your help!" Erik threw his son to the ground before turning his back.

"Fine, get lost in the desert for all I care! I know that I can run out of here, and what are you going to do? Float out of here? And where is that going to get you when there is no more metal for you to bend?" Pietro said, rising to his feet speeding past his father, leaving him in a cloud of dust.

Erik shook his head and laughed lightly to himself. _What an impatient fool._ Without a second thought, Erik pulled out a satellite phone and dialed a phone number.

"Raven, it's me, Erik. Track my coordinates and come get me. It's time for us to finish our project," Erik took a moment to look around before shutting the phone off. _  
_

Looking to the sky, smiling slightly to himself, Erik closed his eyes and wondered to himself. _The event in New York did not go as planned and neither did Wanda in Genosha, but that doesn't matter for now. I still have my secrets, and I will soon have my revenge on the X-Men._

Erik walked up and down the sands of the African coast and laughed to himself. There was nothing that could stop him now, he was going to have his place in history, and he was going to have his dream come true, no matter the cost.

* * *

_**New Orleans**_

Remy Lebeau took a look around the dark ally, making sure no one had followed him. "Dis must be de place," Remy said spotting the door, shuffling through his deck of cards with a single hand.

Knocking on the door, Remy waited for someone to slide open the little window on the door. A moment later it slammed open, "who is it?!" A gruff voice said behind two small, beady brown eyes.

Remy smiled, placing his deck of cards back into his coat pocket, "well, mon ami*, my name is Remy LeBeau. I belie'e your employer's askin' for my presence."

The man behind the door the grunted before slamming the door shut. Remy sighed, shaking his head, _des idiot's ha'e no idea who I am. Maybe I should blow down dis door; non t'at wouldn' be smart._

Within seconds, Remy heard the distinct sounds of metal clanking and the many locks of the door. _Un, deux, trois*. Trois locks, good ta kno'. _

As the door opened and there stood a very tall man, much taller than Remy himself, who stood at 6'2", this man must have closer to 7' or taller if Remy had to guess. Nodding to the much taller man, Remy walked past him heading down the hall. A moment later, the tall man pushed past Remy.

"Dis way mutie," the man said barely speaking, stomping through the hallway.

Remy squinted, his red eyes becoming more annoyed as the seconds passed. As he walked down the hall, Remy noticed that many of the doors that were down the hall were open. Remy couldn't help but glance inside many of the rooms. The first room on the left had a girl, half naked, with a needle lying beside her. The next couple of rooms on the right side were where girls and their clients were performing different sexual acts.

Remy rubbed his eyes as this wasn't the first time he had seen such things, but that didn't mean that he liked watching those kinds of things. Turning the corner, Remy saw similar things behind doors that should have been closed.

Thankfully it didn't take much longer for Remy to reach the room that he was headed for. The large man knocked three times on the door before opening it, "Here's the mutie you been waitin' for."

Remy sneaked passed the man, pushing him toward the door. "Hello, dere mon ami*. My name is Remy LeBeau. I belie'e you contact'd the Guild for some services," Remy said, taking a seat across from the portly man behind the desk. He took out his cards and tossed them from one hand to the other.

The portly man behind the desk snorted, wiping his mouth with his napkin, red sauce running down his double chin. Remy did everything he could to not roll his eyes and walk out that minute. _Quelle horreur*! De only reason I'm not lea'ing is be cause he's payin' good monies fo' me to be here._

It was in that moment that Remy felt his fingertips starting to burn. Looking down, he saw nothing abnormal, and even when he flexed his fingers it did nothing to stop the burning feeling he had.

"Dere is somet'in' I need you to do for me. T'ere is a man….." The fat man just kept talking, but the only thing that Remy paid attention to was the growing burn he had in his hands, and now it was growing up his arms. "Hey mutie! You payin' attention? I be payin' goo' monies for you and…" That was the last thing the fat man said before Remy's hand blew up.

"Oh merde*!" Remy yelled as he jumped up from the chair, instantly charging the chair. The tall man that escorted Remy to the back to the back of the building came running in. "Wha is goin'…." That was the only thing that he got out before Remy ran past him.

Running down the hall, he heard the chair explode and watched as some of the girls came out of their rooms. There was nothing he could do; everything he touched charged and then exploded almost before he got a chance to get away.

Remy hesitated for a moment before opening the door, knowing that as soon as he opened the door he was going to charge it, but that was the risk he was going to have to take. Running into the dark alley, Remy did everything he could to not touch anything. It was in that moment that he realized that he had nowhere to go; the only thing he could think of was to just run.

Remy had no idea where he was, the only thing he knew was that he was tired, exhausted really. He was far from the city that he knew and loved, and there was nothing he could do about it. He clenched his fists tight and shoved them into his eyes. "AGHHHH!" Remy screamed into the darkness of the night, "Wh' is dis happenin' to me!" Falling to his knees, Remy started to weep. He had no idea what he was going to do anymore; he felt like he was losing his sanity.

Looking up into the sky, Remy exhaled slowly. Wiping the tears from his face, he raised himself to his feet, and brushed the dirt off his jeans. it was in that moment that he heard someone rustling behind him in the brush. Turning quickly pulling his deck of cards, forgetting that he was going to charge the whole deck rather than just one, he tried to throw his card, but instead his whole deck blew up in his hand.

"Oh putain*! Ça fait mal!" Remy exclaimed, grabbing his blistering hand, biting his tongue.

"Remy LeBeau, do not worry. I am here to help you," said a dark voice from the shadows.

Holding back the tears that threatened the edges of his eyes while he gripped his bleeding hand, he gritted his teeth and asked, "Who ar' you?"

The dark shadow came closer to him, but was still not revealed to him. "Do not fret my new friend. I understand that you have a problem with your powers and I am only here to help you," the dark voice said slightly amused.

Remy straightened his posture, trying to make himself stand as tall as the man that stood in the shadow. "Wha' can you do fer me?" Remy asked taking a single step backwards, eyeing his surroundings, making sure that no one else was around.

It was then that the dark shadow stepped into the moonlight and Remy could get a better look at who he was dealing with. There stood a man that was much taller than Remy himself with red shining eyes, black hair, and grey-blue skin. "I can make it so your power is controllable again, and I only ask a small favor in return," the man said pulling his shoulders back making Remy feel like a dwarf.

Remy shuffled his feet, but never breaking eye contact with the man, "Wha' is dis fa'or you ask fo?"

"It is only something small, and something we can continue to talk about on a later date, but for now you must know that I am the only person that can help you. There is no one else in this world that has the research that I do when it comes to DNA and mutants," the strange man said confidently, showing no emotion.

Remy turned from the man, looking at his hands and feeling the burning sensation that was now crawling up his arms and down his back. He knew that there was no way that he could continue on living like this. He had to get control of his powers in any way possible and if this man could help he was going to take it, no matter what. "Oui, I belie'e we ha'e a deal," Remy said as he stuck out his hand, then pulled it, back remembering that his powers were out of control.

As the larger man turned to walk away, Remy realized that he never got the stranger's name. "Excusez-_moi* monsieur, may I ask your name?" Remy asked stopping dead in his tracks. _

The strange man stopped at once and slowly turned to face Remy. Remy suddenly felt like maybe he had made the wrong decision, but he had the feeling that backing out now would only result in the large man bashing his skull in.

It was only when the man started to talk that Remy was snapped back into reality. "My name is Dr. Nathaniel Essex. However, you may just call me Mister Sinister," Sinister said with an evil grin and a wicked twinkle in his red eyes.

Remy grimaced as he saw the look on Sinister's face and in that moment he realized that whatever he had gotten himself into was a very bad idea. Remy followed behind Sinister as the man turned around and headed back into the forest. Remy had no idea where they were going; he only hoped that he was going to make it out alive.

**_*Mon ami French for__-My friend_**

**_*Un, deux, trois French for__-One, two, three_**

**_*Mon ami French for__-My friend_**

**_*Quelle horreur French for__-How disgusting_**

**_* Oh merde French for__-Oh shit_**

**_*Oh putain French for__-Oh fuck_**

**_*Excusez-moi monsieur French for__-Excuse me mister_**

* * *

_**New York City**_

Toad ran through the city while he clenched the woman's purse in his hands. _There is no way I'm going to let these coppers get me! There has be to a way out of here…._ It was right then that Toad saw the manhole in the middle of the street while he was running through a dark alley. He quickly made his way to the entrance.

Moments later, Toad was on the sewer floor cursing him for the fact that he was never prepared for anything he might get himself into. He slowly lifted each one of his feet, looking at the bottom of each with disgust. Shaking his head, quickly realizing that there was nothing he could do about his situation, he held onto his prize and made his way through the sewer.

Several minutes later, Toad realized that he was completely lost in the sewers. With every turn he made he was hoping that he would get just a little bit closer to the new 'home' base for the Botherhood. Ever since Quicksilver bailed the team and decided that sticking next to his father was a better idea than being with them, they'd been doing whatever they wanted. Everyone in the city was completely a mess. Ever since the fight with the Sentinels and the X-Men, the city hasn't quite gotten itself back together yet, and every criminal in the city loved it.

Smiling to himself, clenching his prize close to him, he made his way around another corner and found himself ease dropping on a conversation that involved two men and a woman.

"Where are these little creeps we're supposed to be looking for?" The first man asked turning his back to Toad, facing the other two in the group, trying to get their attention. Neither of them cared what he said, they were fair concerned with what was going on down the other tunnels.

Toad watched the other man, a man with white glowing eyes, gray/bluish skin, and metal wings. He turned around slowly; eyeing the other man, before turning to what Toad could only think was a woman. To call her such was a stretch she appeared to be nothing more than a walking skeleton with flesh over it, nothing that looked like any woman Toad had seen before. The woman turned to the men before saying, "I have no idea where he went!"

"Well, this is where we were told he would be!" The normal looking man exclaimed trying to get the winged man's attention.

The man with the glowing eyes and metal wings eyed the much smaller man. _Why does this ingrate have any opinion about anything that is going on? He knows nothing about what is planned, he should have no option!_

The Winged man snarled before the spoke, "This is where our master said we needed to look, so this is where we are looking. We do not falter from the plan, do you understand?" He said the last part barely audible, even to Toad who was only a few feet away.

"Okay, fine, you're right, but let's get this over with. I'm tired of being in this God forsaken sewer a single moment longer then we need too," the skeleton woman said, standing as tall as she could, which wasn't anywhere near the height of the two men that stood next to her.

It was then that a rat ran across Toad's back and down his pants. The rat ran down his leg and bit his calf. _YELP! _Toad screamed and lost his grip on the ceiling; hitting the ground with a splash.

The two men and the woman turned as Toad hit the floor. Jumping up from the floor, Toad ran back in the direction he had come from. It didn't take long for the winged man catch him, within moments Toad was on his stomach, and then picked up by the back of this neck facing the white glowing eyes.

"Looks like we got what we came for," he said with an evil smile.

Toad struggled against the man that held him by the back of his neck. "What the hell do you want?" He said, trying to take a swing at him.

The gray/blue skinned man smiled an evil smile, but said nothing else. Behind him arrived the bald man and the skeleton woman, both of which smiled when they saw Toad in the man's grip.

"Let's take him to the master. He will be expecting him now that we've got him," the woman said, walking up to the winged man. Behind her the other man approached, placing a hand on each other their shoulders, he looked over their shoulder and smiled at the prize that had fallen from the ceiling.

The winged man and the other man grabbed Toad before he could run and tied his ankles and wrists. Toad straggled against the much larger and stronger men, but to no avail. "Let me go! You have no idea who you are dealing with!" Toad exclaimed, before the only thing he saw was darkness.

The next thing that Toad knew was that he was no longer in the sewer, but being carried over someone's shoulder. Toad's mind was foggy and he couldn't see very clearly, but what he could see was like nothing he had seen before.

Clearing his mind and eyes so that he could see the small room better; Toad's eyes grew large as he looked around the room. All he could see was shiny metal tables, vials, knifes and nothing else good.

Starting to struggle against the winged man again, he carried Toad to a table with straps for his wrists and ankles. When the winged man threw him on the table while the skeleton woman and the bald man quickly strapped Toad to the table.

"Let me go, man! Do you know who you're dealing with? The Brotherhood will be here soon and they will get me out of here!" Toad yelled while he continued to pull against the straps that kept him to the table.

"I care nothing for who you find yourself aligned with in this moment, because soon enough I will be your master and you will do my bidding," a dark voice said coming from an open door that Toad hadn't noticed before.

Toad stopped struggling and eyed the man that came from the shadow. He was much taller than the winged man and the bald man, but had the same grey/bluish skin as the winged man as well as the same gem as him and the skeleton woman.

"You will be one of my most prized creations," the man said standing over Toad. "Archangel," he said turning to the metal winged man; then turning to the skeleton woman he said, "Famine, I want both of you to meet your third horsemen, Pestilence." He tall man smiled evilly and the only thing that Toad could do was stare back at the four people that surrounded him. He had no idea what was going on, but he knew that what was about to happen was something that Toad was not going to enjoy.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Outside the X Mansion**_

Shadow stood outside the mansion, letting the fat rain drops that fell from the sky soak through her long flowing dress, and fall off the tip of her nose and off her fingertips, and then fall to the ground on top of her bare feet. She didn't know how long she had been standing outside the large iron gates; she had been there long enough to watch a car leave with a pretty red head and a stoic, handsome looking man. As they drove by Shadow could have sworn that the red head had seen her, but she knew that was not a possibility. _She must be a telepath, maybe she felt something, but I know she did not see me._

And now here she was, standing in the rain, soaking wet, waiting. Waiting for what, she didn't know. Maybe it was just fear. Fear for the people she loved, the people she didn't know, and even fear of herself.

Shadow sighed; there was nothing that was going to be solved by standing outside in the rain with nowhere to go. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath and let her body dissipate into the rain drops, allowing her body to become one with the water that fell from the sky. Following the rain drops and their path, she made her way to the mansion.

It didn't take long for Shadow to find the crack in the window that would lead into the mansion, where inside she took her natural corporeal form, leaving her body, hair and clothing soaked. A moment later she decided to use her telepathy to see if she could find the professor anywhere in the building.

Moments later Shadow shook her head, _nothing. I have never known him to use mental blocking all the time. _Sighing, she decided that the only way that she was going to find him was to search.

Tip-toeing up the stairs Shadow decided to use her telepathy to scan the rooms as she walked passed them. One by one she scanned each room looking for Xavier, but to no avail. _What happened to his school? I sense people here, but there are very few, and none of them are student age, except maybe for one or two. What happened to everything that he had worked so hard for?_

After Shadow had searched the top two levels of the mansion she started to feel very uncomfortable about what was going on. The truth is that she hadn't seen the Professor in sometime, but it was never this hard to find him; they usually just found each other when it was time. Fear was starting to rise in her gut. _No, no, I can't start feeling that way. If that happens, then there is no way I can control my powers and if something horrible is going on or worse, I will need to keeps my wits about myself._

Finding the elevator with general ease, Shadow quickly made her way to the basement levels. Checking to make sure there was no one in the hallway, she made her way throughout what looked like different types of procedure rooms; one looked to be a surgical room, another appeared to be a physics type of lab, with different rooms next door that must be where the X-Men changed when they were headed out on a mission, and yet another room full of what Shadow could only think to be different types of electronics.

Shadow laughed to herself, thinking about how old she was feeling in this moment. _My old ways will soon become obsolete, and then I really will become more of a recluse. Is that really what I want? To become something other than human, to become the animal or demon that I was burned for?_

_Shink! _

It was the sound that brought her out of her thoughts; it was the sound that she thought she would never hear again. Shadow swallowed down the bile that rose in her throat, tasting the fear.

Turning around before the words came out of her mouth, she saw him, one of the men that tracked her down and tried to make her a living weapon like himself all those years ago.

"_Weapon X," _was the only thing Shadow could utter before the fear she felt in the pit of her stomach completely overcame her.

_**Inside the X-Mansion**_

Kurt tossed and turned in his bed, he had been doing this for what seemed to be hours and there was no way that he was getting any sleep. His mind just kept wandering to all the places he didn't want it to go.

Kurt's dreams had turned very dark as of late, only consisting of the death and the betrayals he had encountered not only within this past year, but throughout his entire life. Everything seemed to be pushing the limitations he had on his faith, but he wasn't going to let the demons of humanity take his or anyone else's souls.

Kurt quickly got up from his bed, rubbing his eyes, in an attempt to drive the memories and thoughts from his mind. He looked at the clock that was next to his bed and signed, _it's almost two in the morning. Maybe I should go down to the Danger Room. There is nothing I'm getting done in here; at least down there I can practice and train._

Rummaging through his drawers, Kurt pulled out his workout uniform and quickly pulled it over his head and long, lean, muscular limbs. Before he closed the drawer Kurt spotted his rosary sitting on top of the dresser. Closing the drawer and grasping his rosary in his right hand, he gently wrapped the delicate beads around his wrist.

Kurt signed; he had so many memories, both good and bad, with the beautiful bead work and wooden cross. Rubbing the cross between his thumb and forefinger he thought back to the day that he had found out that his step-brother was killing the children in the neighborhood. Kurt never meant to kill the man that he thought of as his family, his brother.

However, that is what happened that day. After accidently killing him, Kurt's grief nearly destroyed him, but he had his faith. Even after the town's people chased him out of his hometown, the only place he had ever known, he still believed in not only his faith, but humanity as well.

Kurt rubbed his eyes, trying to rid the horrible memories from his mind, but there was nothing he could do. He had taken a life that day; nothing can change that fact, the only thing he could do now was be faithful and forgiving to himself and those around him. _There is a reason for everything; I must always keep my faith in myself and my God._

Shaking his head, Kurt opened his eyes and looked at the room that he stood in. He was so thankful for everything that had happened to him. If he hadn't done what he had to do then he might not be where he is today. Neither Professor Xavier nor anyone else judged him for his actions that day, and he will always be in their debt for such kindness and respect. Something he thought he would never see again after he left the circus.

Smiling to himself, Kurt looked out the window onto the grounds that lay in front of the mansion. He watched as the fat rain drops hit the window and the ground below. It was in that moment while he was looking out onto the front lawn, he thought that he saw someone outside the iron gates.

Taking a step closer toward the window, Kurt adjusted his keen eyes to try and see if there was anyone out there, but there was nothing for him to see. _My dreams must be blighting my waking day. _

Kurt laughed to himself and turned toward the door of his bedroom. Opening the door he quietly made his way down the stairs and toward the Danger Room in the basement. Hitting the button on the elevator, he glanced at the rosary he had wrapped around his right wrist and smiled. He had a good life and he knew that, everything he had ever wanted was here, or at least he what he thought he deserved right now in this moment.

Kurt still had fear of what was held in the future for himself and his friends, but he knew that if he kept his faith and followed his heart that there was nothing he couldn't do or accomplish.

_**Beast's Laboratory**_

Logan and Henry stood over what seemed to be thousands of tiny little diamond shards. Logan scratched the scruff on his face, chuckling slightly to himself; while Henry picked up the small pieces, one by one, examining each piece and making documentation before putting each piece back into what appeared to be a diamond shaped Emma Frost.

"So, whaddaya think yer gonna do Hank?" Logan asked chewing on the end of an unlit cigar.

Henry put the last piece of the diamond shape down he had in his hand and straightened his back while he took off his glasses. Signing as he rubbed his eyes, Henry shook his head. _I used to love doing jigsaw puzzles when I was a kid, that's the only thing that is going to help me put her back together._

"This is just going to be the largest jigsaw puzzle I have ever constructed Logan," Henry said placing his glasses back on the bridge of his nose.

Logan chuckled, "That's da understatement of da year, bub."

Henry turned his back to the diamond shards and walked to the microscopes on the other side of the lab. Before adjusting the microscope, Henry turned to Logan, "When do you think Jean and Scott will be back from their vacation?"

Logan scoffed while he rolled his eyes, "I don't giva damn when they get back, but when they do they need t'be a part of this team."

Henry nodded; he knew that his friend had unresolved feelings for Jean. Hell, everyone knew there was something going on there, but Henry was glad that Jean was at least willing to try to fix her relationship with Scott. Deep down inside, Henry was hoping that Logan would just move on, but he found that to be very unlikely. The woman that would change Logan's affects from Jean to her would have to be someone every special indeed.

It was then that Henry noticed Logan sniffing the air like an animal catching a scent. He look around the room then to the door that lead out into the hall while putting his unlit cigar back in his pocket. Before Henry could even ask what was going on, Logan was out the door.

Henry ran out the door after Logan only to stop dead in his tracks. Henry watched as Logan, claws borne, growled at a mysterious woman at the end of hall. The woman turned slowly, and that was when both he and Logan got a good look at her. She was soaking wet, most likely from the rain outside, but that wasn't the odd thing about her. She had pale white skin, with pink cheeks that complemented her very large red eyes, and soaking wet curly platinum hair that fell past her rear.

"_Weapon X," _was the only thing that the mysterious woman whispered before Logan lunged at her.

Logan lunged at her as she pulled the water that clung to her clothes and hair, instantly drying herself in the process, and created an ice tornado that she pushed toward Logan, instantly freezing him where he stood.

"What have you done with Professor Xavier?" The woman asked in an almost whisper.

However Logan heard nothing that she had said. He quickly struggled his way through the ice that formed around his body, and went on the attack again, throwing himself toward her again and again, each attack she dodged, only to have to hem of her dress caught in his claws.

Kurt opened the door to the hallway out of the Danger Room and saw Logan attacking a woman that he had never seen before, and without thinking he teleported to the woman and threw his arms around her petite frame, and then teleported her further down the hall before Logan turned her insides out.

Standing in-between the woman and Logan, Kurt turned toward the mysterious woman. "Mein Freund, are you okay?" Kurt asked as the woman turned her gaze upon his, instantly Kurt noticed her unique features. Looking into her large red eyes he noticed the long scar that nearly encircled her left eye, her now dry curly platinum hair falling behind her pointed ears and around her face, down her back to her bum.

Kurt breathed in her natural scent, and to him she smelled like a rain forest after a downpour, wet fresh soil, fresh air, and the morning flowers. He could almost imagine her standing in the forest, watching the sunrise, waiting for the world to awaken around her….

Within seconds Henry ran and stood in-between Kurt and Logan. "Logan stop! She knows the Professor!" Henry said as he turned to Logan, shaking Kurt out of his little fantasy.

Logan hesitated before retracting his claws. He growled as he eyed the mysterious woman that stood behind Kurt. "What's you' name, girly?" Logan growled as he took a step forward and she took a step closer to Kurt.

Kurt watched as the woman shifted her gaze between himself, Henry, and Logan. Kurt turned his back to his longtime friends so that he could face the mysterious woman. Kurt cleared his throat before he spoke. "Mein lieber, do not be afraid of mein freund or mich. Ve mean you no harm. My name is Kurt Wagner, this is Dr. Henry McCoy, and the angry gentlemen's name is Logan," Kurt said as he locked eyes again with the uniquely beautiful woman that stood in front of him.

Shadow nodded her head and cleared her mind of the fear that she felt overwhelming her. Taking a moment before she spoke to read a small portion of 'Weapon X's' mind.

_He truly does not know who I am. His memories are jagged and broken. What happened to this man? Why is he so broken? Whoever did this to him truly meant for this poor soul to suffer?_ In that moment Shadow no longer feared the man she once knew as 'Weapon X'. In a way now she pitied him. To have lost every single one of your memories, to the point where you no longer know who you are, that is a fate worse than death…. And Shadow would know what both of those felt like.

Taking a deep breath while clearing her throat, she glanced one more time at the tall, muscular, handsome blue man that stood in front of her. "My name is Aednet Lawlor, you can call me Ena. The Professor knew me as only Shadow," she said as she looked into Logan's eyes trying to understand why he didn't know who she was.

Logan eyed Shadow up and down before grunting his response, "so, you're da one that we've been waitin' fur? You sure took long 'nuff t' get here," Logan grunted as he pulled out his cigar and lite it before folding his arms across his chest.

Shadow shifted her weight from foot to foot, before she glanced one more time at the tall blue man that stood in front of her. She quickly made her way around him, but still stood close enough that she could feel his body heat and the smell of the saltiness from dried sweat that was on his skin, probably from a resent workout. "I apologize for any inconveniences I have caused," Shadow said slightly sarcastic as she bowed her head to Logan with a small grin for Henry and Kurt, showing her four sharp and elongated canines on her top row of teeth and four more on the bottom row.

"I must ask where the Professor is. I have searched the top two floors and see no sign of him," Shadow asked as she looked to the three men.

Both Kurt and Henry looked to Logan, quietly waiting for his answer.

Logan replaced his cigar back into his mouth and lit it before he puffed out a large cloud of smoke. "Well, I guess I should be taken ya t' da Professor then," Logan said turning his back to everyone and walking down the hall, crunching on the ice from Shadow's ice tornado under his feet. Looking over his shoulder he watched Shadow hesitate for a moment before following him. Tip-toeing bare footed down the hall, careful to avoid every bit of ice that lay scattered on the ground.

Henry and Kurt watched as Shadow made her way very carefully down the hall, keeping a distance between herself and Logan, she remained on her toes the whole time.

"We should probably follow, don't you think?" Henry asked as she looked to Kurt.

"Ja, I think that would be for the best," Kurt said nodding his head, while he kept his eyes on the woman before him. The two friends quickly made their way down the hall, crunching ice under their feet. Kurt and Henry watched as Logan and Shadow walked into the room where the Professor laid in his coma. The two friends looked at each other in silence as they watched the door close.

Taking a deep breath, Kurt leaned against the wall while Henry pulled a journal out of his lab coat and began scribbling notes down on the pages.

Kurt ran his fingers through his hair, he was tired when he left the Danger Room, but the sudden course of events had him intrigued and exhilarated. The idea of someone mysterious like Shadow around the mansion excited Kurt, if only just a little. He wasn't sure what it was about her, but whatever it was he hoped that he would be able to get the chance to find out what it was about her that intrigued him so much.

_**The Road to Somewhere**_

It had been at least an hour after Jean and Scott had left the mansion, and they still had no real idea where they were going. Jean smiled as she looked over at Scott, he seemed more content and she couldn't be happier. The only thing she wanted since she came back to him for everything to be normal again. She wanted to forget everything that happened before the accident and afterwards. She just wanted her Scott back.

Soft music played in the background, neither of them cared for what it was; they just enjoyed each other's company for the first time in a very long time.

"Jean, where do you want to go?" Scott asked smiling a small smile.

Jean giggled; she had no idea where she wanted to go she just knew that she wanted them to leave. "Scott, I haven't even thought that far ahead. I'm just so glad that we're able to get away for a while. I just want us to be okay," Jean said softly as she touched the inside of his thigh.

Scott's small grin grew into a mischievous grin that spread across his face. "If you keep that up, I'm going to pull over to the first place I see, no matter what the place looks like," Scott said, eyeing the beautiful redhead that sat next to him.

Jean giggled as she playfully eyed the man that sat next to her. "Maybe that is what we should do," Jean said smiling broadly.

Scott laughed, but in the back of his mind he kept thinking about the shattered diamond form of Emma Frost. She had died to protect him and everyone from the Phoenix, even if it were her fault for bring it forward; he couldn't blame her, not anymore. It was only because of her that he got Jean back and he couldn't be happier for that fact, or he thought so.

Jean looked to the man she loved and wondered what he was thinking. Things were different now than they used to be. Scott didn't look at her the same way and she wondered if it had to do with the fight they had before everything had happened, or if it were because of Emma Frost. Right now in this moment there was no telling, but she hoped that it had nothing to do with either.

Jean sighed and looked out the window. She watched the trees and cars as she and Scott whizzed by them and thought about what could have happened, if anything, between Scott and Emma. The thought alone made her angry. She couldn't think about that, she wouldn't think about that. Emma Frost was gone now and it was just her and Scott now, enough said.

Jean tried to shake the thoughts out of her mind, and turned her attention to the man that sat next to her. "Scott, I think that we should pull over for the night," Jean said with a mischievous grin across her lips. There was nothing more she wanted to do then fall into a bed with the man she loved, and she thought still loved her.

Scott smiled as he looked at the woman he believed still held his heart in her hands. "I think you have the right idea, my love," he said making a turn off the highway.

The two lovers made their way to the first motel they saw; both hoping that by the end of their little get away they would find each other and themselves again.

_**The Future**_

Professor Xavier sat in his wheelchair on the balcony of his mansion, watching as the world around him crumbled and fell to dust. Turning his back to the night and the mayhem that was happening not too far from the school, Xavier made his way quickly to Cerebro in full attempt to get in touch with the past before there wasn't enough time to do so.

"Xavier!" Bishop exclaimed as he ran down the hall. "What do you want us to do?"

Xavier turned to the man he had grown to have much respect for. Bishop had been by his side when he needed someone the most, and now here was that same man asking him for advice one last time and there was nothing that he could say to him. They had worked together before to change the future, but there was no changing this one for them. The past had to do the work this time, and Xavier could only hope that his past X-Men would be able to except Shadow for all her failings and all her honor.

"I need you to get everyone that is left here at the mansion out. There will soon be nothing left of this place and I need to make sure what is left behind cannot hurt us in any way," Xavier said looking at the young man that stood in front of him. "Find Logan and Shadow; they cannot be captured by Apocalypse again," Xavier moved his wheelchair out of the small room and passed Bishop.

"Wait. Where are you going?" Bishop asked taking a step closer to his friend and confidante.

Xavier stopped only for a moment and turned his head to take one last glance at his young friend. "I'm going to get in touch with the past one last time. They need to know what's going on here, and that there will no longer be anymore contact. They need to know that they are on their own now," Xavier said as Bishop walked up to him and grasped his shoulder.

"It's been a pleasure knowing you Professor. You truly are one of a kind and this world will miss you," Bishop said before turning his back and making his way toward the last place the thought Shadow and Logan would be.

Shadow sat in the dark library studying the documents and scrolls that she had laid out before her. Everything she had collected over her many long years laid here in front of her and she was all out of time. There was nothing else she could do, everything was crumbling outside, everything she had loved and cared about had died and was about to become rubble.

Mika and Ryu were gone. They had died a year ago, in the war with the MLF. Logan hadn't been the same since the day he held the limp body of love of his life died in his arms. The thought alone made Shadow's heart break all over again, seeing someone that she has known to be so strong crumble and weep like a child was something she never wanted to see again.

Wiping the tear that fell from her eyes, Shadow grabbed the last scroll she had in the bottom of a seemly endless pile. Unrolling the scroll, Shadow skimmed the forgotten language to most, all but to her, and tried one last time to see if there was anything that she had found before that could help; and that was when she got the idea. All this time she had been looking for a person but what if she had thought that so many years ago the person was an event. Whatever what she had been looking for all this time was right under her nose and she didn't even know it.

Getting up quickly she made her way to a notebook she had written about 250 years ago and looked for the words that she was looking for. Everything she had thought, every moment she had wasted fueled her in this very moment, and there it was. The words she was looking for…. The Apocalypse. Something she had thought so many times again as an event, not a person, but where was this?

Moments later, without any indication that it was going to happen, Shadow felt the familiar pain behind her left eye that indicated that she was about to have a premonition. There were no words, no color, and no order to the images, but there was clear indication as to what was happening. She watched as Cable and her past-self fought side by side, taking down Apocalypse. Gasping for breath, Shadow threw down the scroll she had in her hands and ran for the door. There was nothing else she could do, but there was something that Cable could do, and he had to get word to the past.

Running out of the library Shadow ran into Logan and Bishop. "We need to get everyone out of here Shadow," Bishop said taking a deep breath.

"Where is the Professor?" Shadow asked without even listening to what Bishop had said.

Logan looked at his friend, then to Bishop, waiting for him to break the news to Shadow.

"He went toward Cerebro. He's going to go down with the mansion," Bishop said not wanting to look Shadow in the eyes.

"I know. I've known all along what his intentions were," Shadow said feeling instant grief for her longtime friend.

Bishop was shocked by her admission, however when he looked to Logan he knew that he was the only one left in the dark about it. "You mean to tell me you've known about his plan and have done nothing to change his mind. He'll die here!" Bishop exclaimed shaking his fist in her face.

"Whoa, whoa Bishop, there's no need fer all that now. There ar' somethin's we can't change no matta how much we want ta," Logan said standing in between Shadow and Bishop.

Bishop stepped back and hung his head low. His former mentor was right, and he knew it. "You're right, I'm sorry. I just seem to be getting a little on edge these past few weeks."

Shadow closed the distance between herself and Bishop and placed her much smaller hand in his. The two friends had become closer since the loss of the twins, but Shadow loved another and Bishop always knew that. So he took what he could from the woman, her unending friendship and loyalty.

"I am grief stricken by what the Professor has decided to do as well, but he has made his choice and his choice is to give you enough time to escape with everyone and get to safety," Shadow said as she smiled weakly.

Bishop shook his head, not wanting to believe what he had just heard. "You've got to be kidding me. You're not coming with me?" He said letting go of her hand.

Shadow stood her ground and shifted her gaze between Logan and Bishop. "There is somewhere that Logan and I must go," Shadow sighed as she ran her hand through her short platinum colored hair.

"You need to get everyone out of here. You need to be a leader now more than ever Bishop," Shadow said taking his hand one last time. "We will find you and the rest when it's safe."

Bishop nodded his head, understanding that by Shadow and Logan leaving and it would draw the attention of Apocalypse's armies else where it too would be giving himself and everyone else time to escape and hide.

Bishop hugged Shadow, before saying goodbye to Logan. "You two better come back from this, we have a lot of cleaning up when this is all said and done," Bishop said before turning down the hall to where the rest of the students and faculty waited.

Logan and Shadow waited for Bishop to vanish from sight before either of them said anything to one another.

Shadow closed her eyes and took a deep breath, and turned her gaze to Logan, "I have to find Cable; there are things that I must tell him. I have seen him in the past with us, fighting side-by-side."

"I think I might know where ta find him," Logan said smiling, baring his sharp canines.

The two friends made their way to the garage, either of them wanting to run into anyone that they knew, so they sneaked around corners watching and listening to everyone as they gathered what they could carry. It pained them both to not be able to say goodbye to anyone, but they could not risk anyone wanting to follow them, they had to do this on their own. In the end they knew that people were going to be angry, but this was the only way they could see it working out.

Many of the children asked Bishop where the Professor was or where Shadow and Logan had gone to while he was setting up the planes for departure. Bishop tried his best to explain what was going on, "They are giving us a chance to live, to leave before Apocalypse's bombs drop on our doorstep. We should hope that we will be able to see them soon," Bishop told a few freighted students and teachers.

Laura in that moment became enraged at the thought of her father, Logan, not saying goodbye, not coming with her, not coming back. She couldn't do it, not without him. She had already lost Mika, and she was not about to lose someone else she loved and cared for. She instantly started her way to the elevator door, to track down her father and Shadow, but Bishop stopped her dead in her tracks.

"You cannot follow him, Laura," Bishop said holding onto her arm.

Laura yanked her arm from his grasp and stared down the almost 7 foot, 200 something pound man. "Tell me I cannot go after them and I will pierce you with my claws," she said popping her two claws in him face.

Bishop eyed the much smaller woman, there was never a doubt in his head that she was Logan's, she defiantly had his tenacity. "I only want to tell you that you won't be able to find them. They need to do this without us, to give us all a chance. These people need your help more than they do and you know it, Laura," Bishop said before he walked away to let her go through her own feelings.

Bishop knew what it was like to care so much for someone that if they had a chance they would kill themselves they would. Shadow and Logan have lived more that anyone he had known and most of it was nothing but torture. Bishop had to let go of Shadow, and now Laura has to do the same thing.

Laura slowly turned her back to the elevator; she knew her place is with the people that she has been with for so long. They needed her, they needed her strong, to help protect the people she cares about.

Mika had taught her how to love and helped her to control the inner berserker inside both her and Logan. While both Logan and Mika gave her the family she so desperately needed. So now it was Laura's turn to show her compassion and protection of those around her, there was no way she was going to let either of them down.

As the two Black Birds fellow away, in the far distance, they saw the Sentinel's drop bombs all over the Xavier Institute. Where the school once stood, now is nothing more than burning rubble and death. Bishop knew that the Professor was now dead and only hoped that Logan and Shadow would succeed in their mission. For any hope of the future now rested in their hands, and the hands of the past.

Jumping into one of the cars at the Institute Shadow telepathically searched for the Professor, while Logan started the engine. She found him in Cerebro, on an astroplane with past-Logan and her past-self. Going into a deep trancelike state, Shadow forced her subconscious onto the same astroplane, leaving her body temporarily.

"I am very sorry to interrupt this lovely conversation, but there is something I must say to all of you," Shadow said as her subconscious and body form appeared next to the Professor.

Past-Logan and past-Shadow looked at each other than to the future-Shadow, neither one of them sure of what to say. It was obvious that it was Shadow, but there were many differences. For one the future-Shadow had a scar that went across her neck, like someone had tried to cut her throat. And another scar that looked like someone had ripped the flesh from her right arm. She held youth, but there was nothing but lose and pain behind her eyes.

Logan watched as the two Shadows looked at each other and knew that they were sending each other information. The horrified look on the present-Shadow's face made it clear what was being shown was nothing but the horrors that the future-Shadow had experienced.

Seconds later the future-Shadow broke through the moment of silence, "There is someone that is coming to you. I don't know when he'll be there, but you must find him when he arrives. His name is Cable."

Logan pulled his chewed on cigar out of his mouth. "I'm gonna guess he's comin' from you' timeline," Logan said breaking the present-Shadows dream state and bring her back to reality.

Future-Shadow scratched her head, trying to figure out an easy way to explain who Cable was without pulling out the all the charts and baby albums. "There is no easy explanation for who Cable is, but it doesn't matter. He's going to be with you at some point. I have to leave soon, but there is something I must tell you before I leave," future-Shadow said standing only inches away from the past. "This is not an event, something I, we, have always thought to be an event is actually a person. Look for something you never paid attention to before," future-Shadow said right before the whole astroplane began to shake.

Xavier rubbed his forehead, struggling to hold on to the astroplane. "You all need to leave. The mansion is starting to come down, the Sentinels are starting to attack," Xavier said watching as the Shadow from his time smile weakly and vanish from sight.

"I have helped you as far as I can; it is now in your hands. You are the only ones that know what has happened here today, and you are the only ones that can change it now," Xavier said with a sad look in his eyes.

"I believe I can promise you one thing; that we will try our best, and I'll stick around to help with this fight till it is over," Shadow said looking between Logan and Xavier.

Logan stepped up beside Xavier and grasped his old friend by the shoulder, "it's been real nice knowin' ya, bub."

Xavier smiled as another shock came through the astroplane. "Goodbye my friends," was the last thing Xavier said before he pushed them out of the astroplane. He now sat in his wheelchair, alone in Cerebro, with the Sentinels dropping their bombs around him, destroying everything he had work for till it was little more than rubble.

Xavier felt the anger in him rise to an extraordinarily high level. He knew there was only one thing he could do and it was to awaken his telekinetic power. It had been many long years since he had used such power, but he knew when he had Shadow awaken it many days ago that he would need it today. The death and destruction of his home and the people that he cared about only made his stronger.

Xavier looked at his hands and knew that the Professor that everyone knew and loved was going to die today; even if his body survives, he knows that his soul is forever changed.

Using his telekinesis, Xavier pulled himself from his chair and started to pull himself to the surface. Large pieces of the building were falling around him, but as soon as they got within reach of his telekinetic pull he had control of them.

When he reached the surface, Xavier saw the grounds he had loved and seen so many young children learn and grow on burning, torched by nothing other than hatred.

The Sentinels saw Xavier as he looked around him at the place he once called home burned to the ground. They made their way to him, but not before Xavier saw them and started to propel pieces of his fallen mansion toward them. One Sentinel tried to use its laser beam, but not before he threw a large piece of Cerebro, decapitating it.

Three more Sentinels made their way to Xavier, they never stood a chance. Xavier quickly pulled apart every Sentinel at the seams. They were all left broken and in pieces, nothing more than pieces of scrap metal.

It didn't take long for another ten Sentinels to get the distress call from their fallen comrades; they quickly made their way to the mansion. Xavier knew that he couldn't take them all down, but he had to try and give everyone else a chance to get out, a chance to try and live a life.

Xavier did his best to hold off the Sentinels, pushing and throwing pieces of his beloved school toward them, but he knew that they were far too much for him to handle. There was only one thing that he could do and it was to take them all down with him. His death was inevitable and he knew that, but he knew that if he was going to go down then he was going to take them all down with him.

Xavier quickly glanced in the direction the Black Bird went and noticed he could no longer see it; _good they had a chance to escape. _He then noticed that Logan and Shadow both had a chance to escape without the Sentinel's detection. There was only one thing left for him to do, and he had been planning this moment for weeks.

Xavier released all of his energy, pushing his newly founded telekinesis to its breaking point. Blood started to drip from his nose, ears, and eyes as the pressure inside his head started to exceed its limits. Xavier raised every piece of the school, even the parts that weren't broken and crumbled on the ground, and started swirling them around him, making something like a tornado, with which he was the eye of.

Every Sentinel that came close to him quickly disintegrated into nothing more than ash; his anger and hatred twisting and turning in his gut fuel him.

However, it didn't take long for the burning he felt inside himself start to diminish. There was one last thing he had to do, one last thing that he could do and there was nothing that was going to stop him.

With one more push of strength, Xavier pulled in every Sentinel around him, tearing and ripping every part of them. With the last Sentinel gone and the last bit of strength left in him Xavier let everything go. Xavier fell with pieces of his school and Sentinel falling around him. He thought back to the days when the school was new and everyone learning and happy. It was where his family was born, where his dreams were born and later died. Everything he had ever wanted was there, and now there was nothing more he could do.

Xavier lasts thoughts where on friends and family; their happy faces and laughing voices; All the times that he has had with them, both good and bad. Before the darkness took him, Xavier prayed that both the past and present Shadow and Logan could change this future and change mutant lives for the better.

Xavier waited as he prayed for the light around him to diminish. Pieces of his school and the Sentinels fell around him, closing him in. _Soon enough I will be with you my X-Men. Soon enough this will be all over. _With that the light from one of the greatest minds that ever existed went out. The world was left alone and cold, with no hope for themselves, only for the past.


End file.
